


Reconnecting

by ashitanoyuki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 22:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashitanoyuki/pseuds/ashitanoyuki
Summary: Krolia reunites with her son after the paladins of Voltron are captured.





	Reconnecting

Krolia's face did not betray the twisting of her stomach when she received the summons to Warlord Ranveig’s victory celebration. With the Castle of Lions, Voltron, all five paladins, and the Altean Princess in hand, his victory was no small feat – it was an event worthy of celebration. It would look askance on her to not attend, so Krolia readied her ceremonial armor, clipped a discreet recording chip inside one of her gloves, and prepared to attend the ceremony.

* * *

  
The Paladins of Voltron were human.

  
The bottom dropped out of Krolia's stomach as foot soldiers unmasked the paladins. They began with the yellow one, a large, soft looking man with warm brown skin and terrified brown eyes. Green was small and pale, her amber gaze seething with hatred as her eyes darted around the room. Blue, slender and tan, watched the room with a careless affect only belied by his narrow, calculating gaze. Red - 

  
Krolia's breath caught in her throat as the Red Paladin was unmasked. Pale skin stretched thin over delicate features nearly identical to her own. Soft black hair cascaded nearly to his shoulders, and violet eyes flashed with rage as he bared his teeth and snarled, like a proper galra.

  
It couldn't be.

  
“You like the red one, then?” Only years of discipline kept Krolia from jumping as Ranveig leaned into her space, leering. “I guess he's all right, if you like ‘em tiny. Want me to ask if you can have him?”

  
Krolia took a steadying breath. “Sir?”

  
“Our esteemed Emperor saw fit to grant me Champion,” Ranveig said, and oh - that's who the Black Paladin was. She recognized him now that she thought to look away from her – from the Red Paladin. “But perhaps he'll gift Voltron's second in command to my second in command, hm?”

  
Breathe. “It would be an honor, if the Emperor sees fit,” Krolia said. “He looks the type to have an enticing scream, and he doesn't seem too easy to break.”

  
Ranveig chuckled. “I'll see if I can get him for you, then, Lieutenant Krolia,” he said with a grin.

* * *

  
Keith cursed as he was dragged down the hall, stumbling after two guards who tugged on his bound arms. “Just fuckin' wait,” he snarled, spitting in the vicinity of his right-hand guard's boots. “As soon as the lions are back online? They won't just sit quietly and let us rot. They'll kick your asses.”

  
Neither guard responded, to Keith's disappointment. After several turns, they stopped before a door. A touch to the keypad, and the door hissed open.

  
“The Red Paladin, Lieutenant Krolia,” one of the guards said.

  
A tall, slender galra woman rose from her chair at the side of the room. “Leave him. Close the door behind you,” she ordered.

  
Keith clenched his fists as the door hissed shut behind him and the galra stalked forward, watching him with narrowed eyes.  
“Your name, paladin,” she demanded curtly.

  
“Go fuck yourself,” Keith spat.

  
The galra raised her eyebrows, and the motion drew Keith's gaze to her face. She had pupils, he realized. He'd never seen a galra with pupils before.

  
“I will give you a name, if you would prefer to be named like a pet,” the woman said coldly. “I've always been fond of the name Yorak. Shall that be your new identity – named by an owner, with your true self overwritten like a dog?”

  
Keith snarled at her. “Call me whatever you like, bastard,” he spat.

  
The galra snorted. “Very well, then, Yorak,” she said coldly. “You will address me as Lieutenant Krolia.”

  
“Like hell I will,” Keith growled.

  
Calmly, Krolia closed the remaining space between them. Keith tried to bite, only to be manhandled backwards and turned around, shoved face-first against the wall. His cheeks flushed with humiliation as the galra stripped him of his outer armor, leaving him only in his flight suit.

  
“If you cooperate, this will all go more easily for you,” the galra said, still holding him pinned. She stepped forward until her torso was pressed flush against Keith's back and leaned against him, her lips nearly brushing Keith's ear. Keith gagged at the sensation.  
“Don't fight me,” Krolia murmured, her voice barely above a whisper. “Play along if you want to get out alive, Keith.”

  
Keith froze. Static roared in his ears. He hadn't given her his name – that was the whole point of tolerating her clammy touch and too-forward proximity – it was to keep his pride by withholding his name. “What?” he gasped out, tension thrumming through him.

  
“I know your name is Keith. I know you're human. I know your mother left you with nothing but a knife to remember her by,” Krolia whispered. Keith shivered with revulsion as slimy breath ghosted across his ear. “I will help you, but I only can do so if you don't betray my cover. Now. Act like I'm threatening you.”

  
Cover? Help? But…

  
She was galra. Why would she help? Why would she need a cover? Unless…

  
Were there galra who weren't loyal to Zarkon?

  
Heeding her words, Keith jerked in her grasp. “What the fuck?” he shouted, aiming a futile kick backwards. “Get off! Get off me!”

  
“Settle, Yorak.” Pain flared as Krolia jerked Keith's bound arms up behind him. “All in good time. You're too delicious to break too quickly.”

  
And even with the assurance that this galra was – impossibly – on their side and determined to help them, Keith couldn't help the sick fear that slid into his gut at her words. She'd asked him to play along. She'd asked him to not break her cover.

  
But how far would she go to keep her cover?


End file.
